On est parfois sérieux quand on a dixsept ans
by Svetlana Black
Summary: UA!moderne. Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot. Trois amis de lycée, liés comme des frères. Mais qu'advient-il quand Arthur et Lancelot tombent amoureux de la même fille ? Laquelle fille aime Merlin. Et que se passe-t-il quand Arthur tombe amoureux de Lancelot ?


**Titre : **On est parfois sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans  
**Personnages : **Arthur/Lancelot, Merlin/Gwen, Elyan  
**Défi :** défi spécial n°1 (Passé, présent, futur)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note : **UA!moderne  
**Note 2 :** J'ai honte de massacré la fameuse citation de ce cher Rimbaud, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre… Et puis, d'un Arthur à l'autre…

* * *

Quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, Arthur fut surpris de reconnaître l'homme qui entra. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir dans ce genre d'établissement.

***

_C'était dix ans plus tôt qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Par l'intermédiaire de Merlin. Celui-ci avait rencontré Lancelot lors des vacances, alors qu'il était allé rendre visite à sa mère dans leur village. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient vite devenus amis. Quelques mois après, aux vacances suivantes, c'était Lancelot qui était venu rendre visite à Merlin qui le lui avait présenté.  
Arthur avait tout de suite trouvé le garçon sympathique. Un peu trop gentil, peut-être, il allait falloir le décoincer, mais il était malgré tout très agréable à fréquenter.  
L'année suivante, Lancelot perdit ses parents dans un accident et il fut envoyé chez sa tante qui habitait la petite ville de Camelot où résidait Arthur et Merlin. Et ceux qui n'étaient jusqu'alors que des copains de vacances devinrent de véritables amis qui passaient la majorité de leur temps libre ensemble. D'autant plus qu'ils fréquentaient le même lycée.  
C'était un petit établissement privé où la plupart des élèves résidaient. Arthur et Merlin y étaient internes. Pas Lancelot. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de vite devenir inséparables. Le week-end, les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux avaient quartier libre. Les trois amis en profitaient donc pour sortir en ville, passant leurs samedis après-midi au pub ou au cinéma.  
Puis Arthur était tombé amoureux. Lancelot aussi. De la même fille, en plus. Ils s'étaient disputés, parfois même battus, à cause d'elle. Pour elle. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, Gwen ne se souciait pas d'eux ; elle était amoureuse de Merlin.  
Merlin… Lancelot lui en avait voulu. Pas Arthur. Il savait que la vie de son ami n'avait pas été facile, alors il était heureux de voir que quelqu'un l'aimait autant.  
La brouille entre Merlin et Lancelot avait duré plusieurs mois, au grand désarroi du premier qui n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite d'être ignoré par un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était durant cette période que tout avait commencé.  
Merlin passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa petite amie, alors Arthur et Lancelot restaient ensemble. Ils sortaient tous les deux le week-end, sans leur ami qui avait mieux - ou plus intéressant - à faire (de toute façon, Lancelot refusait d'aller où que ce soit, si Merlin était avec eux).  
Et Arthur se rendit compte, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de Gwen. En fait, il n'en avait plus rien à faire des filles ; il n'y avait plus que Lancelot qui comptait. Au début, il avait tenté, difficilement, d'occulter ce détail, se disant que c'était normal après un chagrin d'amour, d'être quelque peu perdu. Il se répétait chaque jour que, non, il n'était pas attiré par Lancelot, et encore moins amoureux de lui, qu'il n'était pas gay. Mais après s'être réveillé plusieurs avec le souvenir très net de rêves très… mouillés mettant en scène son ami, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il en pinçait pour lui. Restait à savoir ce qu'il en était de Lancelot. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment lui demander de but en blanc si il était attiré par lui.  
Il fallut plusieurs semaines après sa prise de conscience pour qu'il trouve enfin l'occasion de se renseigner sur les sentiments de Lancelot à son égard. C'était lors d'une fête organisée par l'un de leurs camarades de classe, Gwaine. Une fête où Merlin et Gwen étaient présents, au plus grand déplaisir de Lancelot._

-Arrête de grogner, Lance… Ça sert à rien.  
-On dirait que tu n'en a rien à faire. Je croyais que Gwen était, je te cite, "la femme de ta vie" ?  
-Ouais, ben, j'ai changé d'avis. D't'façon, y'a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? C'est qui ?  
-Ben, en fait… Nah, j'peux pas l'dire.  
-Allez, raconte tout à tonton Lance.  
-T'es con. C'est compliqué…  
-Pourquoi ? C'est mademoiselle Alice ?  
-Beurk… Elle a au moins soixante piges.  
-Alors c'est qui ? Quelqu'un du lycée ?  
-On t'a jamais dit que t'étais pire qu'une fille, des fois ?  
-Si, tu me le répètes sans cesse. Alors ?  
-Oui, c'est quelqu'un du lycée. Et c'est pas un prof ou un membre du personnel non plus, j'suis pas dingue à ce point !  
-C'est pas toi qui fantasmait sur mademoiselle de Tir-Mòr, peut-être ?  
-C'est pas pareil, elle a genre vingt-cinq ans.  
-Donc c'est une élève.  
-Non.  
-Attends, j'comprends plus rien là. Si c'est pas une prof, ni un membre du personnel, ni une élève, c'est qui ?

-Arthur ?  
-J't'assure que tu veux pas savoir.  
-Bien sûr que si. Allez, crache le morceau !  
-C'est un mec…

-Tu vois que tu voulais pas savoir.  
-Nan, j'suis juste surpris. Depuis quand t'es gay, d'abord ?  
-J'suis pas gay.  
-Ben, t'es amoureux d'un mec, comment t'appelle ça ?  
-Justement, c'est juste ce mec, les autres, ils me font aucun effet. Et j'aime toujours les filles.  
-Bon, ben, t'es bi alors. C'est qui ce mec ?  
-Ça te dérange pas que j'aime un gars ?  
-Du moment que c'est pas moi, ça me va.

-Arthur, ne me dis pas que…  
-Si… C'est toi. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.  
-Oh, bordel ! Non !  
-Lance, je…  
-Non, ta gueule ! Je veux rien savoir.

***

Après ça, Lancelot ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et l'année suivante, il avait quitté le lycée. Arthur et Merlin étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été avant que Lancelot ne débarque dans leurs vies. Lorsqu'il avait raconté l'histoire à son ami et sa petite copine, Gwen lui avait parlé de son frère aîné qui avait vécu plus ou moins vécu la même situation. C'était à celui-ci qu'appartenait le bar dans lequel il était serveur. Un petit établissement gay fréquenté uniquement par des membres de la hautes société.

-Attends, Elyan, je m'occupe de ce client.  
-Je croyais que tu préférais rester au bar ?  
-Oui, mais lui c'est différent. Tu te rappelles quand ta sœur nous a présenté, je venais de me faire jeter par un gars.  
-Oui…  
-C'est lui.  
-Oh, quelle surprise.  
-Comme tu dis.  
-Allez, vas-y, Casanova.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur se dirigea vers la petite table où s'était installé Lancelot. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de surprise quand il reconnu le serveur.

-Arthur ?  
-Tiens, tu te rappelles de moi ?  
-Je…  
-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?  
-Oh, euh… Un Bourbon. Sec. Écoute, je…  
-Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sans laisser le temps à son ancien ami d'ajouter un mot, Arthur partit chercher la boisson commandée.

-Et bien ç'a été rapide. Je pensais que t'allais rester à discuter avec lui.  
-Je croyais aussi…  
-Prends ta pause maintenant, de toute façon, il y a peu de clients, et va lui parler.  
-Nan, c'est pas la peine.  
-C'est un ordre.  
-D'accord patron !  
-M'appelle pas "patron". Allez, vas-y.

-Ton Bourbon.  
-Merci.  
-Je peux m'asseoir ? Le patron a insisté pour que je vienne te parler.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Pourquoi il… Il sait que tu… Enfin, au lycée…  
-Oui. C'est le frère aîné de Gwen.  
-Oh… Ella va bien ?  
-Oui, très bien même. Elle et Merlin se sont mariés il y a quelques années et ils ont deux fils déjà. Et apparemment, un troisième bébé serait en route.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Et oui.  
-On avait vraiment aucune chance, donc…  
-Non, aucune.  
-Arthur… Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on était au lycée. J'étais con à l'époque.  
-Laisse tomber, j'm'en suis remis.  
-Mais tu m'en veux encore, à en croire la façon dont tu m'as accueilli.  
-Nan, c'est pas ça. Je m'étais fais à l'idée que les gays te dégoûtaient, mais te voir là, ben, j'me suis dit que… J'sais pas, j'me suis senti blessé, je pense.  
-Désolé…  
-C'est rien, j'te dis. Mais je suis surpris de te voir ici. Tu sais quel genre de bar c'est ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Ben, faut croire que je suis pas aussi hétéro que je le disais à l'époque.  
-Visiblement non. Je suis content de te revoir. Tu sais, tu nous as tous manqué quand tu es parti.  
-Vous m'avez manqué aussi. J'aurai préféré pouvoir rester, mais ma tante a dû quitter Camelot pour son travail et elle refusait que je vive à l'internat.  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es parti, alors ?  
-Non… C'est ce que tu croyais ?  
-Et bien…  
-J'étais con, mais toi tu étais égocentrique.  
-Ouais, tu me le répétais sans cesse.  
-J'avoue qu'au début, ça m'arrangeait bien de ne plus te voir. Mais après, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été un parfait imbécile. J'ai voulu t'appeler ou t'écrire plusieurs fois, pour m'excuser, mais j'ai jamais osé.  
-Je crois que je t'aurai envoyé promener, si tu l'avais fait. Tu m'as jeté comme une merde.  
-Je sais.  
-Enfin bref, c'est le passé. Et puis, on était jeune à l'époque. Et pas toujours très malin. Alors, quand t'es tu rendu compte que les hommes pouvaient être aussi intéressants que les femmes ?  
-Quelques semaines avant mon mariage.  
-T'es marié ?  
-Non, mais j'ai failli l'être. J'ai une fille par contre. Elena. Elle a six ans. Elle vit avec mon ex. Pour les mecs, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne me laissaient pas totalement indifférents quand je préparais mon voyage de noces. J'étais allé dans une agence de voyages pour me renseigner sur les meilleures destinations. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui me convenait, mais je m'étais dégotté un amant. En fait… il te ressemblait un peu quand j'y pense.  
-Ah oui ? C'est intéressant à savoir.  
-Te moques pas de moi, idiot.  
-Je ne me le permettrais pas.  
-Tu ris.  
-D'accord, je me moque peut-être un peu. Mais je suis surtout heureux de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi.

Derrière le bar, Elyan appela Arthur.

-Faut que je retourne travailler.  
-Tu finis tard, ton service, ce soir ?  
-À deux heures trente, je fais la fermeture.  
-Un peu tard pour moi. On se revoit un de ces jours ?  
-Bien sûr. Donne-moi ton numéro, je t'appellerai. Et on pourrait peut-être dîner avec Merlin, Gwen et les enfants, un soir. Enfin, si ça te dis. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents de te revoir.  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Tu vas voir, tu vas…  
-Arthur !  
-J'arrive, patron !  
-Vas-y.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec ce beau jeune homme ?  
-Je t'en pose des questions ?  
-Ok, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je veux quand même savoir.  
-T'es pire que ta sœur…  
-Ouais. Alors ?  
-Ça s'est bien passé. On va probablement se revoir bientôt.

Elyan nota le sourire heureux d'Arthur. Ainsi que son air rêveur.

-Oh, toi tu es en train de retomber amoureux…  
-Qui sait ?  
-Espérons pour toi que cette fois soit la bonne.

_*Oui, espérons-le.*_


End file.
